Laugh
by Simi Faye
Summary: Leo(na) Arron Howards, eleven, is the first in her close family to have enough magic. She now journeys to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along the way she meets a pair of twins and their kinda cute older brother, makes new friends and tries to hide her squib family. PercyXOC FredXOC
1. Chapter 1:Transport&RedHeads

***Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Leo Arron Howards, age eleven, was on her way to Hogwarts. She was tall for her age and had short, messy black hair. Saying goodbye to her mum and sister she hopped on the train. She reached for the door of the first compartment, but before she could enter a flash of red rushed by. Looking in three boys with red hair stared back at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Hello mate...

...You coming in?

The older boy glared at his brothers, then turned to me.

Don't mind my brothers, their always like this

Aww come on Perce we were just saying hi to... Leo!

Confused for a moment I looked down, I noticed my mum had managed to stick a name tag on my shoulder. Embarrassed, I burst out laughing. Yes I know, weird but that's me.

Nice, to meet you, too, I managed between my laughs.

The younger brothers looked at each other and laughed as well, while "Perce" looked at us strangely and walked out of the compartment.

Well I'm Fred and that's George, we're twins, and good riddance to that prick, they said closing the compartment door.

Then I'm Leo and that "prick" seems like a nice guy.

God no he's the worst spoilsport said Fred and George continued, never let's us have any fun.

I shrugged, Any idea how their planning on sorting us into houses?

I heard that its not too bad only two people died in the last thirty years from it, Fred said with a grin. My jaw dropped and then I looked him in the eye. Glaring now, you liar.

All laughing we ate some chocolate frogs, my treat as I insisted. While stuffing our mouths with chocolate and some of their moms bread I learned of the twins love of pranks and some stuff about their family. they did love pranking their siblings, as this was the main topic of conversation.

Their mother was the strict one in their family, but they loved her all the same. I could see it in their eyes. Mum is an amazing cook, George stated. No matter how strict the woman is she sure knows how to make a good stew, Fred cut in. I laughed again and imagined my own mum at home, she probably would be up late again getting dress orders finished. Soon I started to feel drowsy, probably the food getting to me, and fell asleep. My last thought was assuming the twins where asleep as well...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Well what do you say, Leo's heard of our amazing feats now, shall we give him a taste of our pranks first hand? George pretended to think for a second, then broke into a grin, of course we will.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

I was awoken abruptly with Fred screaming in my face, get up we're late! The boats are about to take off and you still haven't gotten into your robes! I sat up immediately ran to grab my robe and rushed to a small changing room in the back of the train. Hurry up! The twins yelled behind me.

Taking off my pants and shirt I quickly pulled my robe on. Stuffing my clothes into my bag and rushed back to the compartment looking quite a mess. My hair stood up and my robe was on backwards. Fred and George where sitting in the compartment looking pleased with themselves. Why aren't we leaving? I asked impatiently. They just pointed to the closed curtains, I looked out to see hills passing by. We were still moving!

I collapsed into the seat, I suppose they really did get me. As I sat there the more i thought about it the hilarious it was. Laughing like a mad man now I must have drawn some concern. Did we break 'em? I can't tell if... laughing or crying. I heard from their whispers.

Forcing my self to get up I left the compartment and fixed myself in the bathroom. Upon my return I found two anxious Weasley's. God, we're sorry Leo it was just a joke ya know, Fred said. Yeah we didn't know you would break down like that. George continued. I was about to let them off when I considered why not take advantage of this chance?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

So wait we have to do what ever you say for an entire week? Fred complained. I retorted, well Leo did freak out a lot... Then whispered to Fred, he cried for Merlins sake! Sighing we said, alright its a deal. Well good first thing you can do is help me carry my bags to the boats, He said with a smirk.

Groaning I grabbed a bag and carried it along with my own, Fred grudgingly followed suit. Thankfully Hagrid told us to leave the luggage at the platform and we dropped everything and ran towards the boats tied to the dock, Leo ran after us and Hagrid shouted for us to stop.

Eventually he gave up and started yelling for first years follow us. We had gotten all the first years running towards the boats. Fred got to a boat first and hopped in, I jumped in as well and Leo ran up to the boat and paused a second before also taking a seat. We were all panting like dogs, but by the time the boats actually left the dock the three of us had already cooled off.

A girl had also joined us, she introduced herself as Clara and was chatting with Leo while Fred and I entertained ourselves, making hand puppets using the lantern. George piss off! Leo shouted as I made a wolf "eat" his arm. Hagrid was making a long speech no one was listening to and when we looked back up we had finally reached Hogwarts and then Hagrid ushered everyone inside. Time to be sorted, I said to Leo with a smirk. He still didn't know how we were to be sorted I recalled.

* * *

**Hello all! How'd you like the first chapter? I apologise for any mistakes I might have made, I really dislike grammar. Please do tell me what you think of Leo, and the story overall.**

**~simi**


	2. Chapter 2:TheHall&Feast

The first years all lined up in alphabetical order. I looked behind me, and was relived to find Clara behind me. Hey, do you know what the sorting test is? I whispered to her. Yeah I think you put on some sort of hat, or at least that's what my brother told me, She whispered back. Thanks and why are we whispering? I don't know! You started it! We burst into giggles earning us some weird glances from the people behind us. I was so happy this "test" didn't seem to hard after all. A teacher with glasses went up to a chair with an old tattered hat in hand. She set it down and went back to her seat, the entire hall fell quiet and the hat came to life.

_A long time ago the job came upon me_

_To see where students ought to be _

_For I'm the sorting hat_

_First we have the Gryffindors, brave and courageous_

_This house only accepts the strongest of heart_

_Then the Ravenclaws, cleverest of them all_

_Students in this house are sure to be shrewd_

_Slytherins are a sly, clever bunch_

_Willing to go on all ends to get what they want _

_Last but not least we have the Hufflepuffs, they are a kind and sweet group_

_Always friendly and welcoming_

_The four houses separated have their flaws; pride-fullness , cowardliness at times of need, snootiness, secretive tendencies_

_So I give this warning once more _

_Hogwarts must join together_

_The strengths of all houses must be combined as one_

_For unless we do we will break and this school will be done._

An uneasy clap started among the hall, the song was quite depressing, warning us of all our flaws. But as the teacher that brought the hat up stood up once more the clapping got louder and more cheerful. She started calling out names and I stood waiting for my turn. I tried to turn around to chat with Clara again but because the clapping was too loud I settled for a smile then turned back around. After what seemed like hours I barely heard my name being called I rushed up and put the hat on my head.

Hmm Leona Howards eh? I haven't seen a Howards in Hogwarts for ages. I see the magic in your squib family finally built up.

I panicked could everyone hear what the hat said?

Relax dear I'm in your head no one can hear us... Now lets get on to sorting you

That wasn't very reassuring at all I thought.

Loyal for sure, brave enough I think you would do well in GRYFFINDOR.

I took the sorting hat off my head and rushed towards the red and gold adorning table. I saw Percy and decided to sit next to him.

Congratulations, welcome to Gryffindor, he said above the noise of the hall. I smiled and looked back at the platform. The teacher called out Huggins, Clara and I watched as she sat there. After a long while the hat finally called out Gryffindor. I smiled and waved her over this was going to be a great year.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Fred and George being quite bored were currently seeing how long it would take for the person in front of them to notice they were making faces at them. So far they had no reaction. Then Fred said, hey look Leo's already up there. They watched and where quite pleased when he turned out to be in Gryffindor. Then George poked Fred,

Hey look Clara's in Gryffindor too. Fred looked amused. Does little Georgey Weorgy have a little crush on Clara? Shut up, I've- I mean we've only known the girl for an hour probably even less now that that I think of it! He denied with a slight tint of pink in his cheeks. Professor McGonagall was still on k last names so the Weasley twins returned to their source of amusement, a small, chubby, raven haired boy who still had no idea of Fred and George's antics.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

George and I having the same last name decided I would go first, so I steppe up to the stool and put the hat on.

Another Weasley huh? Goodness how many more of them are their...

Thanks a lot I thought, that makes me feel so nice

I didn't mean any offence now, and I suppose you already know that I'll likely put you in GRYFFINDOR!

Taking the hat off I walked over to Percy, Leo, and Clara. As I did I made sure to take a couple of bows and say thanks to my lovely fans. What else's a bloke to to when an entire hall claps for him?

Taking a seat across from Leo I couldn't help myself, did you have to choose a seat next to this prick? Percy gave me a glare, and Leo just shrugged it off and laughed. I sighed dramatically and thought that is soo like him. Meanwhile George had already taken off the sorting hat and was walking towards us. Welcome brother, would you like a seat? Oh shove off, he said taking a seat next to me anyway. Looking up I stared for a while said wow Perce you never told us how amazing the ceiling is...

I've told you plenty of times that its enchanted to look like a sky! He said quite pissed off now. Well you never said nothing about how amazing I looks you know. Give the guy a break, Leo cut in, it's not like you can describe it using words other than amazing, Fred. Ahh you got me there, but when can we eat! I said quickly changing the topic, can't let myself be embarrassed by an amateur after all. It seem to be perfect timing as Dumbledore had just stood up... I won't keep you from your supper's for to long now, amen George and I interrupted earning us a stare, but I would likes to say a few words. Keep away from the forbidden forest, it is forbidden for a reason and second a few words, thank you for your time and let the feast begin!

I laughed, and here I was thinking that nobody around here could deal a half decent joke, with of course the exception of me and George. The food appeared in front of us and I stared for a moment before grabbing some turkey. Let's dig in then, George shouted with anticipation. I looked up my mouth already full. The four of us laughed and continued the meal, it was almost better than mum's...

* * *

**So how'd I do? I apologise for the awful sorting hat song, I just had to put one in there and towards the end it kinda just failed... If anyone has any suggestions, questions, or things I've missed I would live to hear them. For now,**

**~simi **


	3. Chapter 3:Breakfast&Plans

After a long filling meal most of the hall was bloated and tired, me being no exception. The prefects led the first years to the dorms, everything was beautiful. Hundreds of portraits lined the walls, some bowed and waved as we walked past. Hogwarts was more amazing then I could have imagined.

"This is the most direct room to the commons so be sure to remember the path. The door to the commons is behind the Fat Lady, but try not to call her that..." A prefect droned. The group giggled at the appropriate times. And in we went through a hole behind the painting. Once we where inside we where told that the password was butterbeer, but it would change every week. To tell the truth I wasn't really listening. I sat myself on a sofa and stared and the red and gold room. A fire place, sofa's, chairs, it was so homey and welcomey... It wasn't long before I dozed off in the chair for a quick nap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Hey look Leo's dozed off! Fred shouted. The first years laughed, relived to be free of the ever continuing speech. The perfect looked back, stopping her introduction to Hogwarts. Well Clara do you want to help me carry her to the dormitory? Samantha (the prefect) said. Sure, why not it doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon. Fred and George stood there for a second, wait you mean we should carry him to the boys dormitory, right? Clara looked at them and shook her head, Merlins sake, you thought she was a boy? You two are quite dense, even for Weasley's. Samantha added with a smirk. Oi, don't hold a grudge on us because Percy couldn't tell you want him to take you to Hogsmead, Fred cut in.

Whatever, anyway we better get her back to the dorm before she makes a fool of herself, rolling about that. George noticed a tint of pink in Sammy's cheeks before she turned away. And with that Samantha and Clara dragged Leo up to the dormitory, leaving the two twins quite confused in the common room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Yawning I rubbed my eyes, oh no I must have fell asleep in the common room! My eyes burst open but I was in bed... In what was apparently the girls dorm. I dressed into my robes and walked down to the commons by myself, trying to be as quite as possible, everyone else was still asleep. When I got to the common room I sat myself down in a couch and got out my book, pranks and muggle tricks author unknown. It was quite interesting and the moving pictures did make it really funny. I chuckled quietly as I waited for everyone to come down and join me for breakfast.

Muggle tricks are quite useful as in certain cases when unable to use magic, perhaps in the case of an underage wizard...

Whatcha reading?

I jumped, Clara did yah have to scare me like that?

Sorry, just curious. I've already read all our course books and am quite starved for a good book.

I stared at her, all of the course books?!

She grimaced, yeah I'm muggleborn so I haven't had a chance to explore wizard books yet. My brother also was a wizard so in not completely hopeless...

I can't see how you aren't in Ravenclaw with your brains.

Clara visibly relaxed, she must have been worried about how I would have reacted to muggle borns, I'm not a Slytherin you know. I don't care about your "blood status" it's the bloody 19th century anyway.

She smiled, ready for Hogwarts then?

More like ready for breakfast, I said with a grin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Hello love, George and I said in unison as Leo and Clara approached them with plates full of food. As Leo sat down she asked, you want some? I looked scandalized, isn't there a more apparent matter to attend to. Yeah mate like the fact your a chick, added George. Gotta problem with it, eh? Leo replied curtly. Not at all love, I tried to reassure. Just well, your a girl... As you have mentioned before, slightly rolling her eyes; though she couldn't hide a small smile. Do I really look that much like a bloke though? I mean I only cut my hair because a stupid permanent sticking charm that caught on my hair before my mum stuck the picture to the wall...

So your hair is like,

Still stuck on the painting, hanging on your wall?

Yes it is, Leo said quite curtly. Merlin, I've known you two for a day and its already annoying the way you guys finish each others sentences, Clara directed to George and I.

I shrugged, sorry love, can't help what's natural, George laughed.

Now to work on a plan that will wreck havoc on our first teacher. Defense Against the Dark Arts, eh. Maybe we should wait till divination, George? I heard the DADA teacher as really wimpy he probably won't do anything at all. He replied. So maybe a dungbomb in his desk? I don't know we're on a short supply of those and unless we can find that tunnel Charlie talked about, we can't sneak to Hogsmeade anytime soon, I mused. It'll be fine we'll get to Hogmeade in a week, knowing us. Fine, in his desk, before class then. We turned realizing that Leo and Clara where still there. Are you two always like this? Leo smiled. Yes, and not a word of anything you just heard. I replied. You two are officially in this with us now, George stated. No way, I won't tell but you may make me get a...detention, Clara said with a shudder. Fine, you in Leo? I asked. Why not, seems like a fun way to get back at teachers for future homework. You shouldn't Leona you'll lose points, Clara butted in. Leo smirked, but then you can just earn them back can't you? Yeah it's a wonder you weren't in Ravenclaw. George and added. I snorted, Leona? Yes, Leona..., Don't you two dare to call me that though, she glared. Whatever Leo lets go grab the dungbomb from our dorm. Do you think we'll need more than two? George asked. Naw Quirrel's not that tall.

Ahh the start of the school year is so much better with a few pranks. I just hope mum doesn't hear about any of this.

* * *

Finally finished the third chapter :). So what did you guys think? I'be been trying to improve my writing but I thinking I'm failing so far. I'm taking English 10 honors next year and that class is supposedly really hard so maybe I'll improve more then.

~simi


End file.
